Non-Unified World Theory
by AlmostVortal
Summary: The Combine races to uncover the secrets of the Borealis with the Resistance on their tail. Little do either parties know (with the exception of a certain university professor) that the secrets it holds may change both the human world and the fantasy world forever. Two entities whom govern over both worlds must make their moves wisely, or prepare to meet unforeseen consequences.


**Missing Information**

No matter what he did, he couldn't keep from straightening his tie. He sat on his knees on a cushion, as it was a custom in his Employer's house, at a rather short table, hands on his lap and briefcase by his side. Meeting with his Employer always made him nervous. Maybe it was the fact that speaking with her was like a game, an enigmatic game, where two, rather than getting their points across, attempt to confuse each other as much as possible. An irony really.

And the time that it was taking for his Employer to arrive was absolutely killing him, and though he was a supernatural being that likely could tell time without having to check a watch, and even so, had a watch anyway, it felt to him that he was waiting there for an hour or two. In all truth, however, it'd only been a couple minutes. Still, didn't she know not to keep a guest waiting? Not that he had much power over her at all.

And then, at last, the door slid open, revealing a graceful feminine figure with her long hair restricted into her mob cap, with the exception of the bangs. He looked upon her with his green, inhuman eyes, but she did not give him so much as a glance until she herself sat down at the opposite end of the table.

"Good morning," she greeted him, her warm violet eyes looking into his cold green ones, eyes that put him at unease. He cleared his throat and nodded. Somehow, she seemed tired, almost uninterested in him, but he knew that she was truly feeling on the contrary.

"Shall we get... to business?" He asked, the words slipping out of his mouth unevenly. She gave a curt nod. He placed the briefcase on the table, unlatched it and opened it. He grasped papers and placed them neatly besides the briefcase. Pushing it aside, He grabbed his papers and straightened them on the table. He began to speak.

"The Resistance Members at White Forest have, with success, launched their rocket and have been able to close the gap between the Earth and that of the homeworld, completely cutting off access for the Combine... with the intended effects." He passed a document with photographs and other such papers. She glanced at the photos she picked up between her fingertips before grazing through the text.

"Of course, it was through Dr. Freeman's effort that the launch could be accomplished. Dr. Freeman and Ms. Alyx Vance have been able to reach White Forest. Through them, the information they have retrieved from the City 17 Citadel has made it safely into the Resistance's possession... They are aware of the location of _that _device." Then, almost pridelessly, "I have carried out tasks that you have suggested, with my own... liberties." She looked up at him from the text, still holding a frown. He glared back expressionlessly.

"That's all great to hear," she said, "Indeed, certainly much better. Much better than when I heard from you last, or rather, when I _didn't _hear from you, hm?" She had a disapproving look on her face that he felt could end his life, _if_ he was an ordinary being. He straightened his tie.

"I believe... that little debacle has been dealt with. There is more. at hand" He slid another paper down the table, with an attached photograph of what appeared to be a dead man. "Dr. Eli Vance has met a most _unfortunate _fate." He said 'unfortunate' yet his expression didn't seem to truly mean what he said. "It had come sooner than predicted, but it shouldn't be too much of a liability. Of course, the issue of whom his replacement will be should be brought to mind. Dr. Freeman himself is well respected among his peers, however, that would challenge our trust in his, secrecy. Dr. Vance's daughter, however, seems to be, the perfect replacement as we can have even more surveillance over her without employing her, per say. She has proven to adapt to many situations and fend for herself, and yet care for her peers, yet she seems to have grown a particular attachment to Dr. Freeman, which may become a liability in the future, especially with what ritual the... Vortigaunts have preformed to save her life. I'm afraid that may prove to be an issue in the future. Of course, we shouldn't be too involved in whomever the Resistance chooses as their new leader."

"I must say though," she interrupted, "You tend to make the craziest of decisions. You seem to have a good eye out for humans, _ordinary _humans, who seem to defy all odds and you make them your champions. Now, you seem to have faith that, somehow, human innovation is going to win them this war." Her tone of voice was that of interest, but it wasn't reflected in her face. It may have been because of his own difficulty with speaking a human tongue in a human form, but he found it scary exactly how easily she could put on a mask. Nonetheless, he couldn't help but smirk slightly.

"It is my duty to carry out tasks by your advice," he said with a bit more dignity, "but I am much more experienced in dealing with situations such as these. I think we both know that humans are capable of much more than either you or I would give them credit for. Of course, perhaps they've grown a little out of hand now that they don't have to deal with the likes of yourself. In fact, looking back to that time, when it was merely only a debate, I _did_ say that humans can prove adaptable to any sort of obstacles and that such a... bubble, hm, was unneeded."

"Mind you, my judgement wasn't meant for the humans," she responded with a very slight power, "and even so, would the humans be at the place they are at without it? Humans may have abandoned some essential aspects of their lives but, although even I have trouble admitting it, they've advanced in ways as well, ways that have allowed them to stand a chance against _them_. This 'bubble' was meant for our own sake and as long as it remains unpenetrated, neither the humans nor our kind will be in danger. That is why it is essential that the humans out there come in contact with the device before the Union does and you know very well why we cannot intervene. Unfortunately, I don't have all my faith in your champions."

He frowned and his eyebrows curved slightly. With a little more intensity he asked, "Then what is your recommendation? I've already discussed my intention for our ace in the hole and I am on a tight budget. I cannot afford to expend anymore energy in creating miracles. My investments are limited."

"So you are asking for _my_ help?" Her tone sounded offended, but their was a developing grin on her face.

"If you've read through my report, I suspect you already have. From the data I have collected on the rocket, it had insufficient means to be able to close the gap. My suspicions are that an external force was involved and that can only lead me to the conclusion that you have much more flexibility than you claim. Surely, you have more to expend."

There was a wide smirk on her face. "So you aren't as dull as you appear. I_ have _been cleaning up your messes for a long time now. To be honest, I've already begun to lose faith in your services, ever since that fiasco, but you're at least good for your foresight. Still, like you, I've had my eye on my own potential champions in your world for a long time, and it staggers me how you have your eyes on ordinary humans and ignore the extraordinary ones, and they are among the last to exist in your world. They have nowhere near the capabilities of my own champions, but they certainly have potential. I believe these humans that you have overlooked may have the key to save your world and keep mine safe, but they are nowhere near ready. I order you to locate them and keep track of them, and I wish for a report at this time tomorrow."

"And who are these humans that you refer to? I am completely unaware of them."

She smirked and seemed to look off to the side at seemingly nothing. "I believe one of them is here with us right now, and she just might be aware of our presence."

His vision darted in the same direction. "Can the human understand what we are saying?" She shook her head.

"This human may have been strong enough to penetrate the boundary around this room, but she is not powerful enough to comprehend our speech yet. She will soon, however. Ah, it appears the human is leaving now."

"I am aware of the human's presence as well. I believe our room is slowly melting away on the edges of vision. Vision is fading now, our colors are mixing. She can hear our words but not understand their meaning. I believe our words are mixing together now. Yes, so are our presences. Her own presence is fading now. Nonetheless, we should continue. Who are the humans? Their names are □□□□ and □□□□. I see. □ will track them and □ will keep □□□ over □□□□ and □□□□. As you say □□□□□. It seems □□ words □□ are □□□. You must warn □□□□ though. You must tell □□□□ to □□□□□□□□□□."

The fading of the thoughts accelerated until they were lost to fantasy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hello there, welcome to my story. Sort of a late introduction, but I'm going to try and keep it short and undistracting. This was just a piece of which I wrote a long time ago when I was bored and I decided to heavily modify it to make it into a sort of prologue for an entirely new story idea. You're going to see a lot of characters you might not expect to see. Feel free to give me feedback, I'd love to know how to improve and while you're waiting for the next chapter, if you are, why not you tell me in your reviews exactly what sort of conspiracy is going on between these two mystery characters (whom aren't all that difficult to identify). What do you think is the deal between these two?


End file.
